Wonk Uoy Naht Noitceffa Erom Deen I
by whackameg
Summary: A collection of drabbles on various characters. R&R, ftw. [Roxas, KaiNamiSora, Leon up]
1. Roxas: Wake Up Call

**A/N: This is a collection of random drabbles that pop in my head from day to day. I'll try to cover most of the characters, but hey. You have to admit that it's hard to not be more attracted to some than others. ;D**

**Rated T in case language bothers some viewers. I don't own KH.**

**If you want me to write a drabble on a particular character, you can tell me. I'm open for suggestions. Read&Review for the win!**

--

"_**Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?"  
**_

_**"**__**No one knows me better than me."**_

Ever had a reality check? Maybe Roxas does. It goes, _You aren't dreaming anymore, sweetheart,_ closely followed by, _This pretty, wide-eyed stranger knows more about you than yourself_. You might get a breather before, _This red-haired guy -- he wants to kill you but you are best friends, no?_ And it won't be too long before you realize that, _Oh shit, you really are in trouble now._

"_**Yes…you and Sora are connected. And in order for Sora to become completely whole again…he needs you."  
**_

_**"**__**Me? What for?"**_

"_**You hold half of what he is…He needs you, Roxas."**_

You can't forget the, _Fuck your life; Sora's is more important anyways._ Suddenly, it becomes clear that maybe you just weren't yourself your whole life. Perhaps your life was just some big dream, _but don't forget that your dreams have always been reality._

"_**Suddenly, I feel like I don't know myself at all…I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me…that I don't?"**_

_**"You...You were never supposed to exist, Roxas."**_

You asked for the truth -- You wanted to know, no doubt. But when the light was finally shed and you could see the truth you've been dying to know, you started to think, _Maybe life was better with the lights off._


	2. Kairi, Naminé, Sora: Faded

**A/N: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts. I really do, because I could then make this virtual reality machine and go live in the game. But I can't. -tear-**

**Reviews are love, children. :DD**

**--**

When Sora said he'd come back for Kairi, she never realized what that really meant.

Back in when, a week? In a month? A lifetime?

Kairi eventually did find out how vague his words really were; by that time, she would've just been happy to hear his name again. Memories do fade, after all, some faster than others. Little did she know there was another ultimate cause to her mind's loss.

On the flipside, Sora had always remembered Kairi. Or so he had thought as he chased hopelessly after his other nameless female companion, better known as Naminé.

Who could blame the kid? Naminé and Kairi were so eerily alike, with their pale complexions, sparkling bright eyes, cherub faces, and docile personalities. They might as well have been the same person _(they were, were they not?)_ so Sora never really knew: same smile, same girl, same difference.

So as Sora rushed to Naminé's side, Kairi sat on the seashore, dutifully awaiting his return.


	3. Leon: Judgment

**A/N: Kingdom Hearts, arrrr. It not be mine. And if ye be readin' and not reviewin', yer a landlubbing rat and ye'll be walkin' th' plank soon enough.**

**--**

"_But why? Why would it choose a kid like you? … Looks like things are worse than we thought … Still hard to believe that you, of all people, are the chosen one…"_

At first, Leon could not believe nor could he fathom how this naïve boy beat out countless stronger and experienced fighters to the Keyblade. Leon supposed the kid was in his early teenage years, although he did have the appearance of a ten year old. He was more than willing to bet that the boy, Sora, wouldn't last fifteen minutes in Hollow Bastion on his own.

What was so special about this Sora anyways? There had to be something exceptional to him –- why else was he the chosen one? Perhaps it was hereditary, but Leon hadn't seen a Keyblade Master for ages. So, there was clearly some inner trait that made this kid suitable … But what?

Obviously, Sora needed some form of strength: a strong heart. What constitutes a strong heart? Was it morals that made a sturdy heart? Perhaps there was more to it.

That aside, Leon still couldn't help but be peeved … and perhaps a bit jealous. He had his share of fantasies, dreaming of the countless worlds calling his name. And to be beat out by a fourteen year old kid … that was quite demeaning.

So, what was wrong with Leon? Was he not strong enough to wield the infamous weapon? Was there something he did wrong? Was he just not good enough?

Even now, Leon still questions the Keyblade's decision. Sure, Sora had saved the worlds while maintaining world order. He couldn't have done a finer job. He had certainly grown, not only in height, but in strength as well _(but this strength, it's the Keyblade's and not his own)_.

But this fight is not quite over. Not yet.

His judgment day has yet to come.

"_Well, I didn't ask for this."_

"_The Keyblade chooses its master, and it chose you."_

"_So tough luck."_


End file.
